Type II Family-Resignation
by PH2W
Summary: **This Sup-plot was pulled from the middle of my Type II Family story A Night Out (suggested pre-reading). Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING.


_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… The character of Kathleen, the 2nd Mrs. Gibbs, is complete fiction and has no connection to actual show history.**_

_**A/N: I cannot say enough THANK YOUS to everyone that is still reading my old work & reviewing. I've also been in receipt of wonderful PMs just checking in and seeing how I'm doing. Life took on some interesting, good, but VERY time consuming turns. As much as I enjoy it and miss it my writing FF and personal had to take a back seat. It's been a "minute"… So, sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_****This Sup-plot was pulled from the middle of my Type II Family story **__**A Night Out**__** (suggested pre-reading).**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING.**_

"_You better be somewhere secure… I don't want to hear excuses Jen… you're damn right I'm taking his side… no, no you don't… as a matter of fact don't say another word just listen… I'm putting Stan on the first flight out to deal with the consulate. You will do __**EVERYTHING**__ he says, you will follow every order explicitly and without debate... I don't care, I don't care! Oh, and Jennifer if he reports so much as a snide comment or an eye roll you will deal with me… being written up will be the least of your worries do I make myself clear Special Agent Shepard?... I asked you a question… get your head on straight Jen. Finish the job the way I expect… we'll deal with the rest of it when we're all on the same continent."_

He had to be fresh in order to deal with whatever tomorrow would hold. He may have his daughter straightened out, but he knew tomorrow would be all about straightening out his stubborn, fiery probie. Apparently their little talk earlier had done nothing to quell her insubordination. According to Stan's last message she'd been giving him grief since his plane touched down. The sun was barely up on that side of the world yet his youngest agent had already raised a full days worth of hell. Thinking back to their earlier conversation he shook his head to clear the crazy thought that was currently residing there. He couldn't really deal with Jenny the way his instinct told him, or could he. He'd sent Stan to Israel to bring her home and she was lucky, because if he wasn't tied up he would've been on a plane himself and there was no doubt in his mind on how he'd handle things. Shifting mental gears he headed up to think on their last conversation once again.

Having slept a total of three hours before his phone rang Gibbs wasn't able to disguise his exhaustion. "Gibbs," came the groggy, gruff response when he flipped open his phone. After listening for a second he ended the call with an equally gruff, "fine!"

Stephanie wasn't exactly a live in lover, but she did have keys and the security code to chez Gibbs. Often times arriving before him to start meals or help out with the kids. She was still figuring out some career things, which left her with more free time on her hands then was good for either of them or their relationship. Lack of work was making her more needy than she wanted to admit most of the time. The fact that his work load nearly tripled after taking over for Franks and a spicy red head probie wasn't making her feel more secure. So, she had taken to spending more nights and feeling a great sense of gratitude that the ban on overnights had been lifted. Even if on nights like this one it was done begrudgingly.

Tiptoeing up the stairs she slipped in the master bedroom. Although his demeanor at best could be described as prickly Gibbs made a concerted effort to kept it out of his romantic relationships. There was never a doubt that he was charge, but by comparison to work he was almost agreeable at home. Unless he felt he was being manipulated. It was then the Gunny always surfaced. This was the version of Gibbs that Stephanie walked in on. As soon as the door opened he flicked on the lamp beside the bed.

"Jethro, I was just gonna slip in bed. I'm sorry I…"

"Come here Stephanie." He was sitting with his back against the headboard and his hands resting in his lap.

She wanted it to be a sexy saunter, but frankly his tone was off putting and making her feel anything but. "If you want me to g…"

"If I didn't want you here you wouldn't be in front of me. First, I know I was supposed to call you back, but things took longer to wrap up then I fell asleep. It's been a long day. One I've kept you pretty current on, so I don't expect a manipulative, dangerous stunt like sitting in your car waiting for me to call. Anything could happen with you parked on a side street sleeping in your car. I gave you the keys. You could've just come over. We do not play games. I get enough of that from the three down the hall and the probie agent sitting in an Israel interrogation room. I will not tolerate it in my relationship."

"Understood Jethro… I'm s… It won't happen again."

"Good." Flipping his glare to a grin he pulled the covers back in invitation. "Then I guess there's room for one more in here."

Stephanie's passionate response put Jennifer Shepard out of his mind for a few hours, but by the time he showed up at the breakfast table she had once again taken up residency in his brain.

"I don't like that look." Stephanie said as he stood beside her at the kitchen counter.

"Where are kids?"

"Upstairs. Stacey just left with her mom and Tim called to say he'd be home after church and breakfast. Kate was subdued this morning. You guys didn't finish your business last night?"

"Yeah, we did, but… I'll talk to her before I go."

"Go? Where Jethro?"

"To Israel." Holding her gaze Gibbs waited for the tirade to begin.

"I guess I'll bring some more things over and set up camp. How long this time?"

To say he was caught off guard would've been an understatement. He was certain he was in for the mother of all meltdowns. It was starting to seem like one thing after another even to him. But, there was no sense in turning down a gift from the Universe. "Not more than a couple of days. I need to bring Jenny home."

"I don't know why you keep her on." It was said in more exasperation than true anger. "She has a hold on you Jethro."

"I'm training her Steph. She's my probie and I'm responsible for her. It's no different than it was when Stan came on. Well, except the final say fell to Mike and not me."

"Really? I wasn't around when Stan first came on, but I can't believe that he pulled half of what she does. You've used the words reckless and impulsive too many times. She's going to get you guys hurt in the field."

"Don't worry about us."

"Too late I already do."

"This is more of a diplomatic snafu than a dangerous one, but they want her out of country and the second in command isn't going to cut it for a custody transfer."

"What did she do?"

"Apparently Mossad doesn't take kindly to fraternization with senior agents, even when the nations are friendly. Whoever this guy is took risk too big for his clearance level and Jen didn't take too kindly to being told she was no longer welcome."

"What are you going to do?"

"Bring her home."

"That all. Don't you think she should at least ride a desk for a few weeks? This is why it keeps happening. You're the one that's always harping on the fact that unless there are clear consequences for wrong doing the behavior is destined to be repeated."

As she walked by to finish clearing the table Gibbs snagged her around the waist and pulled her down on his lap. "You know you just helped me make a decision. I don't think I'll let Jenny know. It's not going to make her your biggest fan, but it is going to help her keep her job."

"Good… I think. You want me to drop you at the airport?"

"No, you guys figure your day out here and I'll see you in a few days."

"Love you Jethro. Please be safe."

"Always! Hey Steph," he called back after letting her up to take the last of the dishes to the sink, "they're both grounded, so if it seems like too much fun they probably shouldn't be doing it."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Gibbs was horrified at what he was seeing and hearing on the other side of the two-way glass. His twenty-five year old probie was screaming expletives and having a tantrum worse than his fifteen-year-old daughter. Stan's fist were balled so tight it was like they were crazy glued together and his brow had a permanent furrow. The two Israeli agents were equally on edge and clearly embarrassed by the display.

"How long has she been like this?"

"Off and on apparently since they brought her in and demanded that she call her agent in charge. Boss I swear I would have had it handled if she hadn't carried on so. She refused to listen to me and insisted that I, in fact, wasn't her boss or in charge. They wouldn't release her to me."

"Not your fault. I'm going to have a word with our little probie and then we have an appointment with the Director of Mossad."

Stan shook his head in resignation. He knew he hadn't done anything directly wrong, but when this sort of thing happened on your watch it was still your responsibility.

"Officer Macht, may I speak with Special Agent Shepard alone for a moment?"

"Can you get her to stop?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Then please do."

When the door to the room opened Jenny didn't even turn around assuming it was one of the officers attempting to bring her food or something to drink. She was prepared to refuse again in protest.

"If you insist on treating me like a prisoner then I shall behave like one. You can keep your damn food!"

"Jennifer Shepard knock it off right now!"

The silence that overtook the room was so instant it was eerie. Now, her not turning around was because she was paralyzed with fear. That tone sounded ten times worse than what she'd been listening to over the phone. It was also too close to what her Officer father sounded like when she'd pushed him too far. If Gibbs had used her middle name she might've just turned around in tears and begged forgiveness like she did when she was a little girl.

"Special Agent Shepard get over here and get your eyes on me unless you really want to give them something to talk about."

"Gibbs, I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Oh, I disagree. Everything you've done up till this moment has warranted nothing less than my presence."

"I can explain. I…"

Gibbs stepped into her space deliberately keeping his back to the cameras. No one needed to hear his words but her. "Do not speak. Sit in that chair and do not speak! You will eat what they bring you and then you will go back to silence. If you don't want this story to end with you turning in your badge then you better sit down, close your mouth and pray you haven't made things worse."

"Can I…"

"Silence." It wasn't loud but it was motivating. Jenny slid down in the chair and never turned around, but just listened to his departure. She wasn't that dense. She knew she'd blown it.

Senior Office Eli David had been very convincing. Stan had told her not to trust him or get into anything with him, but she was going on her own instinct. Eli was moving up in the Mossad and she knew he'd be a good future ally. What she didn't know was that he often felt he knew better than his superior officers as well and that he'd gone way off the reservation during his current mission. They'd gotten caught breaking into the French ambassador's quarters after crashing his wife's formal state dinner. Pretending to be a couple and being found half dressed on the man's desk didn't help the situation. They were both brought back to headquarters and separated. She'd spent nearly a day and half in a strapless emerald evening gown until Stan at least convinced them to let her change when he arrived. She was starting to feel a least a little guilty about being less than grateful for his arrival. Deep inside, in a place she wasn't ready to go, she knew she could be in real trouble and she plain wanted Gibbs. It was the one wild thing she'd meant when she was yelling, "second in command wasn't good enough."

For the next four hours she was the perfect "house guest". She thanked the officer that brought her meal and completed it with out hesitation. She maintained the demanded silence and prayed it returned some of her boss' good will toward her. It was a very different Jenny that Gibbs found when he and Stan returned.

"Time to go."

"It'll be good to shower and change. Maybe sleep on something other than a chair."

"Next time you can think about this and remember better behavior might get you better treatment. Now, we're headed to the airport."

"What? I have to pack Gibbs. Besides I'm not done…"

"You are more than done. Your bags are in the car. Stan will wrap things up here. Do you know the only promise the Director and I had to make to resolve this situation, that you wouldn't be spending another night in the country. Now, let's go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It wasn't total silence, but very targeted silence and she was wearing the bull's eye. Car ride, flight, taxi ride… silence. When they pulled up in front of her house Gibbs had her and her luggage out in seconds. She moved to the door not realizing he was paying the driver and right on her heels.

"I can manage from here."

"We aren't done. Not by a long shot."

"It's late Gibbs. I already tried to explain and apologize and you weren't interested. What's going to be different now?"

"You're going to do the listening. Open the door Jen."

She'd been living on her own in the old brownstone since her father's death. The only other souls who rattled around with her were her two cats and the family housekeeper that she'd inherited. They were all gone, because she wasn't due home for another few days.

"Can I offer you something to drink?"

"Just point me to the kitchen and I'll put on some coffee. Why don't you go up and have that shower and get ready for bed. If you can get your eyes closed before the sun comes up it'll be less disorienting."

She looked poised for protest. "Don't fight me on this Jen. No more than half an hour."

It was more like forty-five minutes when she finally made her appearance. She had no idea that it was another mark on the invisible chart her mentor and boss had been keeping since this fiasco started.

"Looks like you didn't have any trouble finding things."

"Even I can navigate a kitchen. No coffee for you. Your body is going to crash and you don't want caffeine warring with that inside."

"Your body seems to do okay."

"You're not me. Sit down."

"Gibbs, please let me apologize. I know it's breaking the rules, but I was just going with my gut. Eli wasn't trying to get me into trouble. Things got out of control, that's all. I was angry at being detained and when Stan showed up instead of you I…"

"I would never leave you behind… never. It's a Marine thing. This isn't about that Jen. It's about not thinking things through and not following the rules. Not just some damn agency rules Jen. My rules. Whether I'm in front of you or not you follow the damn rules! They could very well keep you alive. Stan is my Senior Field Agent, period. I know you feel the job should be yours, but it's not. When he says stand down you damn well better do it."

"When is it my turn?" She asked in a voice laced with frustration.

"Not yet!"

"You know what, get out! If you want my resignation then you can have it. Clearly you don't trust me or respect me enough to treat me like an equal."

"You aren't an equal. You are a subordinate and if you don't commit to your training and to your probie role on this team you won't ever become one. Your potential with this agency has no limits, but part of leading is learning how to follow. Right now it is 100% my way or the door."

Leveling her with "the" stare Gibbs let some of what he was saying sink in before he continued.

"I've had plenty of mentors along the way Jen. They made me better than even I could have imagined for myself. Mike Franks is included in that number. If you think I'm a bastard you have no idea. What's best for us isn't always easy, but it's usually worth it. You're worth my time and my energy Jennifer."

"Why?"

"I'll let you figure that out. You aren't going to like me, but you will come to appreciate me. Experience has taught me this. After this stunt you can consider yourself starting from one again."

Her head was spinning. What did it all mean? Clearly he wasn't firing her, but she was getting the feeling that she was going to wish he would. Starting from one sounded awful even though she wasn't sure why.

"Are you listening?"

"Yes, Gibbs. You're scaring me."

"Remember that feeling the next time you even think about breaking one of my rules. This is about to become very personal. If you want out you can transfer, without my blessing or recommendation, for another post."

"I won't transfer. I won't ask."

"You don't know that yet. Growing up with the Colonel I'm guessing you're very familiar with corporal punishment. You break the rules you answer to me. I deal with it as I see fit and it will include me spanking your hind end if I think it's needed. When I'm done it's over and we move on. This little stunt could set you back fives years in the agency. Your backside will only hurt a few days. It stays between us. I'm not about humiliating you with others, but I am about reigning you in. You cannot do whatever your "gut" tells you. It's not that well trained yet."

"You'll spank me? How will you ever respect me?" Her voice was cracking and her eyes filled at the corners. Gibbs took her hands and pulled her close until their knees touched.

"The same way Mike respects me and I respect Stan. You'll earn it. If you don't want to be spanked you follow the rules. It's very simple. I'd much rather you have a sore backside than bury you or visit you in a foreign prison."

"You're saying Mike spank…"

"We aren't talking about me young lady. Let's just say I'm not willing to climb in a ring with you. Come on up you go."

"Here? Now?"

"Jen, we have work to get back to and we're not dragging this out another day."

"You're practically engaged. Won't Stephanie think this is too intimate?"

"You're stalling. No, she won't because we trust each other. Just think of me as a Dutch uncle. One. Two."

She was on her feet before the first syllable for three was breathed. Satin pajama bottoms would offer zero protection from his wooden palm. It was the main reason for his sending her to get ready for bed. Baring her would make things to complicated this early on and working over thick sweat pants wasn't an option. He could feel her tension.

"Jennifer relax and breathe. I suggest you think about what got you hear and seriously avoid a repeat performance, because if I EVER (and with that the swats start fast and furious) have to pick you up from an interrogation room you will be more than sorry and begging them to lock you up away from me."

Gibbs wailed on her tail for what she could only fathom was an eternity. SMACK, after SMACK, after SMACK came down all across her behind, thighs and the crease where they met. While feeling sorry for her self Jenny started feeling sorry for his kids. This man had obviously gained some serious experience over the years. When he finally let her up she stood before him humbled, but not humiliated. She had been out of line and out of control and in this single moment he'd wiped her slate clean. She could tell by the look in his eyes. He held her head between his hands and kissed her forehead in a chaste manner.

Taking her hand he walked them to the front door. "You lock up behind me and go straight to bed. I'll see you in the office at 14:00 hours and not a minute before. You're riding a desk and you don't so much as order paper clips without clearing it with me. You'll earn back your privileges."

"Everyone will know."

"You can tell them whatever you want. I won't dispute any story and neither will Stan. By the way, that's the first order of business when he returns."

"Apologize to Captain Bossy…" The firm pop to the side of her thigh let her know that not calling Stan names was going to be a rule.

"Yes, Gibbs."

"Goodnight Jen."

He probably never heard her goodnight and she knew he didn't hear her thank you, as she was leaning against the closed door when those words slipped out.

~FIN~


End file.
